


Spy in the Shadows

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Every Shadow Needs a Light. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Death Watch (Star Wars), Fantasizing, Grief/Mourning, Haat Mando'ade, Kidnapping, Mentions of Slavery, Treason, Whump, bad guys fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Montross has plans.Sure he wants the True Mandalorians to be destroyed, and Mereel to die, but more than anything he wants Mereel to suffer.It's the one thing keeping him sane as he keeps up his rouse.
Series: Every Shadow Needs a Light. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097489
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	Spy in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Short side story for the main story. I have a few, they'll be posted when relevant. This is a coda to chapter 1.  
> I don't own.  
> Please enjoy.

Selling Jaster’s son to the dar’jetii had been worth it for the look of devastation on  Mereel’s face alone.

The way he broke down in front of his whole council and sobbed, holding the boy’s carefully tarnished  buy’ce close...

Oh, that would have been payment enough.

Not that he didn’t want the credits that came with it, nor the satisfaction that the brat  Mereel had taken in would suffer while his Buir wasn’t even looking. The  dar’jetii said he had a Jet’ika he had issues of his own with for the brat to share a cell with, so that would be fun too.

A fun, beautiful thing to imagine in the middle of the worst nights of pretending he liked any of these haat Mando’ade  shabuir .

Kyr’tsad was where the power was, any sane Mando could see it.

He had plans for how he was going to kill  Mereel , he wanted the  pleasure of doing it himself, or at the very least being there.

It was his greatest  fantasy to keep him warm at night, watching the look in  Mereel’s eyes as he lay bleeding out and dying.

As he told the man of  Jango’s true fate.

That his ad was being held as a slave, tortured and scared and waiting for his Buir to come save him.

He relished in his mind the way  Mereel’s eyes would widen, the way all those emotions would flicker through at once as realisation hit like a train as he choked up blood.

That he’d failed his ad.

That he was dying and that he would not be able to save  Jango from his painful fate.

That the last thing in his eyes before the light left them would be the agony unique to a parent who could not save their child.

He was not the only member of  Kyr’tsad who would trade everything they owned to see it.

And they’d kept in contact with Du Crion too, and asked the man to keep the brat alive, just in case.

If they took  Mereel alive, he would be beheaded in front of the Court before the clans swore their new oath.

How would  Mereel look if the last thing he saw before his execution was his son, forced to his knees, emaciated, bloodied, broken?

His son who was still alive and had been not dead but tortured the whole time... his son who was going to watch him die and go back to being tortured once he was dead...

No way to protect his ad.

No way to save him.

Whether he died on the battlefield, in his office, in the throne room, Montross didn’t much care.

Not as long as the last thing he saw on the man’s face was the hopelessness and horror that warmed him when he imagined it.

The agony on his face.

The way his eyes would go wide, shine with fear and regret. 

The way his mouth would open slightly in a shocked gasp, as it all processed.

The way he’d lose any strength he had, his body slumping in realisation.

Too broken even to struggle, to summon anger, to do anything but lie there and die knowing he had failed.

It would be better than any amount of money, better than any lover, better than getting the throne for himself, just to get a glimpse of his face. Just to be there and see it, oh it would be better than being gifted a planet. 

.

.

.

Montross wanted  Mereel in a  position where he was too hopeless for anger.

Instead, the look he got was too relieved for anger, before his hands were being pulled into cuffs and he was being dragged away.

He wondered if his shocked face was a gift to  Jango Fett.

If it was what he’d been imagining in his time imprisoned, the way he’d been imagining Jaster’s to be through his whole charade.

The last face he saw before his execution was Jaster's.

Anger, betrayal, horror.

Triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> dar'jetii- Sith/ dark side Jedi  
> Buy'ce- helmet  
> Buir- parent  
> jet'ika- little Jedi/ Padawan  
> Haat Mando'ade- true mandalorians  
> shabuir- insult similar to bastards.  
> ad- child
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
